The Selection Oneshots
by GloryToTheWind
Summary: Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm here to show you my imaginary world of The Selection after the happenings of The Elite; I still haven't figured how long this will be, but just sit back and enjoy the ride!
1. Misery

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm back! I'm here to show you my imaginary world of The Selection after the happenings of The Elite; I still haven't figured how long this will be, but just sit back and enjoy the ride! Also, sorry Asperica fans, but this is a Maxerica story. Your's will come soon! ~Glory**

Misery

The last time Maxon had talked to me was a week ago. Maybe he was finding out how to say to me 'Goodbye'. But for all I knew, he could just be chatting up Kriss or Celeste, forgetting there was even a third competitor. My Maids helped me out of my gown and unpinned my hair. I fell into my bed and a deep sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up, and let my maids help me into an amazing gown. It was Friday, so we were all appearing on The Report, apparently something big was happening. It was most likely a new way to stop the rebels, that was all that was on these days. But anyway, I hid in the Women's room, hiding from Kriss and Celeste, and occasionally talking to the Queen and her maids. And when it came time for to get ready for The Report, I didn't smile once.

My maids got me dressed in white and gold gowns that slightly resembled a royal wedding gown; I imagined everyone was wearing one. My hair had a tiny tiara in it, made out of gold and diamonds. I left my room and headed for were The Report was held. I took a seat next to Kriss, smiled at her and noted the gown she was wearing. It wasn't like mine at all. Hers was a dark red gown and Celeste's was a light blue. I was the only one wearing white. But before I could muse over it any further, The Report had started.

"Before we get to any of the usual news, I would like to say something. Could America Singer please come out to the front." Said Prince Maxon Schreave of Illea. I went out to the front and looked deep into his eyes as he took my hand and knelt down. "America Singer, please make me the happiest man I know!"

"Yes" I whispered. As he slid on the ring, I smiled at him, and oblivious to the crowd around us; I kissed him. And deep down, I sensed he adored me.


	2. Reflection

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks to the 2 reviews who decided to check this out! Hugs for you guys! Now I hope this is long enough and makes sense, because I was kind of distracted when I wrote this. Anyway, Enjoy!**

_**Reflection**_

Princess Ally May Scheave wiped her hands as she watched her brother head up to talk to Gavril Fadaye. It was about The Selection, that was all she knew. Her father and mother didn't tell her much about it and how she was going to find a husband. And every time Maxon tried to bring it up, her mother would just burst into tears and run out of the room. As she fingered her blonde hair, She wondered what could possibly make her mother so upset.

America POV

"Maxon. We can't do this to her. She's my baby and I won't let her go away until she is ready, and even then it won't be to an another COUNTRY!" I was mad, Maxon needed to learn that I didn't want my children far away, most likely because of all my years of being a big sister. I just couldn't.

"Look, America, Ally will need to get married, there is nothing we can do about. But there is no one in Illèa she could possibly marry. Look, no one is letting up on this. What If we took her to France, or Italy, to see if there is anyone she may like. And if she likes him, then maybe we can get them marry. Then she would be happy and we would have stronger bonds with other countries." Maxon tried to win me over, and it managed to work.

"Ok, but if she is not happy, I'm getting her out of there straight away." I demanded.

"Ok, my dear." Maxon had an innocent smile on his face.

"I'll get you for that!" I gave Maxon a massive hug and kissed him on the cheek. As I laid beside him, and listened to his breathing, I thought back to my time in The Selection. I just hoped my son could find someone who would love him and care for him for his whole life, just like I did to Maxon. As I grasped his hand, I fell asleep, with no worries at all.


	3. Captured

**A/N Hello! I'm back with another chapter, which will be quite long, well I hope it is a least, but it will probs be that this chapter is the longest for a while. Anyway, it is quite a dark plot line this time (compared to last time), with a bit more action. Hope you enjoy!**

_Captured_

**_America POV_**

I woke up the pitter pat of footsteps. "Maxon," I asked, "What are you doing here at this time!" I started laughing. I began to turn around to smile at him when suddenly and cold hand clasped around my mouth.

"I'm not Maxon," the voice said, "And don't even think about turning around." I did as I was told. "Drink this," and while saying this, the man held a glass in front of me. I took the glass, and waited till the man removed his hand. He did, but very slowly. "If you try anything," he said "I won't hesitate to kill you, and I'm pretty sure your darling, Prince Maxon, wouldn't want that." I took a sip of the glass. But the man demanded angrily, "Drink ALL of it!" I quickly drunk all of the glass, and watched and waited as darkness enveloped me.

When I woke, I was being manhandled into a cell, that was really quite big. It held a bed, toilet, sink, shower and closet. I was surprised. I didn't expect such luxuries as a prisoner. But clearly I was given them anyway. Someone started to talk to me. "Lady America, you are to remain here for an hour, then you are to meet with the Leader of the Rebels. Please get yourself ready for your appearance." The guards walked out of my cell, which had no window, I noticed, and closed the doors and locked them. I walked over to the closet and opened the doors wide. I was shocked when I saw them filled with beautiful gowns, shoes, hats and hair pieces. But before I picked anything, I went and took a shower, then came back to the open closet. I picked out a light blue dress and silver kittens heels and put them on. Even in my tired state, I felt beautiful and like a Queen. I managed to find some jewellery that matched my dress and I picked a sweet smelling perfume and a silver flower. I arranged my hair so that it tumbled down my shoulder. I put everything that wasn't already on, on and sat on my bed to wait until they came to get me.

When the doors opened, I watched two guards step inside and two wait out. I walked out in to the luxurious hallway and saw that the guards formed a square around me. They escorted me to the end of the hallway were double doors stood before me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the doors, and pushed them open when I heard a voice say, "Come in."

"Stunning," the voice said. I saw that the voice belonged to a man of about twenty-three. His teeth were pure white and he was dressed in a suit, with a white tie. His shoes were shined to perfection and there was no stains on his outfit anywhere. "Welcome, Lady America. Please sit down, make your self at home." I sat down in one of the cream coloured chairs the were in front of his desk. "Well, Lady America. You didn't put up a fight, did you now. Not at all what we expected." I held my tongue. I had learnt that from King Clarkson. "Oh, you don't speak out any more? Oh what a shame. We have so much to lure from each other. Mostly about how to get rid of the Castes." I cast my eyes down, then to the doorway, waiting for my Prince (Maxon) to come. "There is a spy at the Palace, and she will be reporting back to me. I advise you to steer things in the Rebels favour, otherwise things could turn nasty." He pushed some photos of my family onto the table. "These darling people will be gone. Forever. Unless you do what I say." He paused to take a breath. "You will convince the Royal Family that getting rid of the Castes is a good idea and that you are the one Maxon should marry. You will also convince them to hand over the diaries. Ok?" I realised how much importance the diaries and everything else held, but I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if May wasn't safe.

"Ok," I said. He pushed another cup in front of me.

"Drink it, all of it." I did as I was told.

When I woke, I found myself back in my bed, with only a couple minutes till daybreak. Safe and sound, I thought.


	4. Author's Note

**A/N OMG Has it been more than a week since a chapter? Yes, yes it has. I'm so sorry! I have been really busy and haven't had time to write. A chapter will be coming out soon though, don't stress.**


	5. Goodbye

_Goodbye_

**A/N Sorry! It has been really long since I have updated this story, because I have been sick and really busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it is quite short!**

As I watched the light fade out of my husbands eyes, a tear slid down my wrinkled cheek and more came. King Maxon Scheve was dead. I hopped out of my bed and ran down to my old room. Where I slept during The Selection. I huddled in the cold blankets and streaked my pillows with tear stains. Because when I woke up, I had to say goodbye.

When I was awoken, It was by my maids, their careful hands slightly calming me. They placed a black gown on the edge of my bed and lead me to the bath that was ready. As I was alone again, I felt my eyes tearing up. Soon it became an unstoppable waterfall when I thought I had to tell Ally and Aspen. I quickly got out of the bath, dressed and took a phone with me to the gardens. I called Aspen. He was the one I needed at the time.

-AN HOUR LATER-

After being calmed slightly by talking to my parents and Aspen, I felt it was time. Time to say goodbye. I walked up to my room and entered. I saw Maxon laying still on the bed. I walked up and held onto his hand.  
"Maxon," I spoke, " You are my one, the one. You brightened my day with your crazy antics and photo snapping hobby. You helped me when I needed it most, and gave me the companionship that I longed for. You made my dreams come true because you let me take the chance. You let my wings take flight." I paused, here came the hard part. "But now your gone, and even though I'll see you again in a couple years," I felt tears streak down my cheeks, "Goodbye Maxon, and... I love you." I dropped his hand and ran out of the room.


	6. Forever

**A/N Ok, I just realised how short the last chapter was, so I'm really sorry! I hope this chapter is longer and that you enjoy it.**

**Forever**

Maxon took my hand as I stood beside him.  
"Prince Maxon Scheve, do you take Lady America Singer as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, in hope or despair, in both times of good and bad?" The priest droned on.  
"Yes, I do." Maxon replied firmly.  
"And Lady America Singer, do you take Prince Maxon Scheve as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, in hope or despair, in both times of good and bad?" The priest looked up.  
"Yes, I do." I looked back at Maxon.  
"You may now kissed the bride." The priest said at last. Maxon and I were oblivious to the world around us when he pulled me in tight. I knew I was loved. Everyone around me was smiling and I was as well as I pulled away from Maxon. I followed the crowd out of the church, with my dress pulled up, and I smiled as I saw Silva's frown. Maxon took my hand and led me inside of the building where we were having the reception. He made me sit down on the very middle chair in the first row. Then, he spoke.

"America, my darling, you are simply the one who holds my heart. When we first met, the thought of us together was slightly crazy and impossible."  
I smiled at that.  
"I was told that you weren't ready and tried to hide my feelings to make you feel better. I did it successfully yet painfully. We became closer over time, and my feelings only strengthened, you became the one I wanted to be with. You were my first kiss, and you are absolutely had rough times,"  
I looked down at that.  
"But you managed to make things better, make me better. Then one ordinary day turned extraordinary when you confessed you had feelings for me. Everything felt so right, like we were meant to be together. You made me feel like everything was going to be all right. I couldn't believe that someone as beautiful and wonderful as you would love me back. I still can't. Its been 3 months since that amazing day and I feel exactly the same as I did, loving you just as much if not more. You gave my life meaning. You filled the empty spot in my heart. I can't imagine living without you, and I won't. Today I am the luckiest man alive. You're the one for me. I love you more than I can ever tell you or show you, and will love you forever and always."  
Maxon walked back down to me, and grabbed my hand.  
"But now," he whispered into my ear, "It's time to dance." He pulled me out onto the wooden floor, and we danced. Well, he danced, and I just hopped around smiling and pretending I knew how to dance. It, it was perfect.


	7. Leaving

**Leaving**

"Come out Mer, it's Max," said a voice outside my door. Maxon? Calling me Mer? It just didn't seem right. "Maxon? Is that you?..." My voice shook slightly as I said that. The voice sounded slightly like the voice of my ex - boyfriend, Aspen. "Or, Aspen...?" I asked the voice outside my door. The door swung open and I watched as a shadowy figure ran in and pulled me onto my bed. "Mer, love me. I have waited for you since we first met. Make my dreams come true, dump him. Dump that loser and leave The Selection. I'll make everything ok. Please Mer, say you will be mine?" Aspen asked me. He pulled me in for a kiss and caressed my cheek. As the time was nearing closer to the time Maxon would come visit me, I pushed Aspen away but was to strong, and he just pulled me closer and continued to kiss me.

The door slid open and I saw a sliver of light come trough the doorway and light up the shadowy figure of a member of the royal guard, Officer Aspen Ledger. The door opened further and I watched as the Royal Prince of Illèa, Prince Maxon Schreave stepped inside my room, and saw me in bed with another man. Maxon dropped the red roses he was holding, and his gorgeous smile was replaced with a look of hurt, betrayal and anger. I smelt the intoxicating smell of Aspen and I couldn't think straight. I watched as Maxon pushed Aspen off me and into the floor. He then turned his back on me and stormed angrily out of the room. You could see anger rolling off him in waves. I pushed back my covers and ran after him, in my nightgown and all its glory.

"Maxon," I called after him. "Maxon, please wait. I can explain!"  
"But can you?" Maxon turned and looked at me. "Can you explain why the woman I love was in bed with another man, a trusted member of the royal guard? It's just like Marlee all over again. America, you are nothing but trouble. I gave you love, trust and patience, and what you do is return them with anger, fear and stupidity. I gave you time to get over your past love, but it looks like you're already deep into a relationship. Maybe, I shouldn't have accepted your flaws, maybe I should have turned around and sent you home. But I couldn't. I was already in love with you. I thought with time and care, you could grow to love me and marry me. But, as you have shown just then, you can't. Your heart is someplace else that will never be available to me. America, I'm sending you home. This may be the one thing my father will be pleased with me about. Goodbye, and goodnight America." Maxon turned his back and walked away from me for the last time. I crumpled on the floor and let my tears pour out.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

The next day I found my self in a stunning white gown. The colour of purity and innocence, both traits I didn't posses. I watched as Celeste watched me walk down the castle steps and into the limousine that was waiting. Her smug expression told me everything I needed to know. I was leaving the place. Forever. Maxon hadn't even come to watch me leave, so I didn't even have a chance to tell him he was wrong. But I stayed strong and hid my tears. I had lost hope and my chance with Maxon. I only had one thing left to do. And that was watch as the scenery changed from Angeles to Carolina.

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait until updates, I've been quite busy and haven't had much time to write as I just went on School Camp, been elected School Captain, and celebrated the last day of School for the year. It has been a busy couple of weeks. Anyway, hope you enjoy this slightly longer chapter and that it was worth the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. Also notice how the first sentence is a teaser for The One? Well I thought I'd try and use them for inspiration! Hope you like it!  
P.S. This is for all the Aspen fans out there (even though I'm not one myself. Maxon all the way peeps!).**

**~Glory**


End file.
